Robinsong's Return
The Second book in the Return of SkyClan Series *I recommend that you read the first book before you read *If you haven't heard of the series, read Robinsong's Quest *Hope you enjoy it MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 13:05, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Allegiances ThunderClan (Note: I'm not getting my Clans confused. Since they are already there, SkyClan won't be in this one, but the other Clans will) Leader: Whitestar - white she-cat with green eyes. Deputy: Orangetail - orange tom. Apprentice, Flickerpaw Medicine cat: Cocoafoot - white she-cat with blue eyes and brown flecks in her fur and brown paws. Apprentice: Nightpaw Warriors: Fuzzyfur - black tom. Apprentice: Flatpaw Sunclaw - golden tom. Apprentice: Longpaw Tigerstripe - tabby tom. Pearlfur - dainty white she-cat. Silverdawn - silver tabby she-cat. Dapplefern - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Queens: Cloudfern - white she-cat with green eyes. Kits: Bluekit (blueish grey she-cat) and Redkit (ginger tom) Flowerpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat, excepting kits. Apprentices: Flatpaw - black tom with amber eyes Flickerpaw - orange tom with green eyes. Longpaw - reddish tabby she-cat. Nightpaw - small black she-cat (MCA). ShadowClan Leader: Lightstar - cream she-cat with slighty darker paws and face. Deputy: Thorntooth - golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Medicine cat: Whitecloud - white she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, Duskpaw Warriors: Darkfur - dark brown tabby tom Apprentice, Blackpaw Furzepelt - grey and white she-cat Apprentice, Sweetpaw Hawkfur - golden tabby she-cat Flowerpetal - calico she-cat Mintflower - tortoiseshell she-cat Ambereyes - grey tom with distinct amber eyes Apprentice, Whitepaw Treebranch - sturdy brown tom Longclaw - pale tabby tom Apprentice, Firepaw Cindertail - dark grey she-cat Apprentices: Duskpaw - tabby she-cat Sweetpaw - gentle black she-cat Whitepaw - Black she-cat with white feet Firepaw - Ginger tom RiverClan Leader: Miststar - grey she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Smalldapple - mottled brown tom Medicine cat: Poppyfur - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Gorsepaw Warriors: Sunlight - golden she-cat Apprentice, Cloverpaw Dawnfur - cream she-cat Swanfeather - white she-cat Gingerpelt - ginger tom Marshclaw - black tom Thunderstorm - giant brown tom Snowfall - white tom Apprentices: Gorsepaw - tabby tom Cloverpaw - light brown tabby she-cat WindClan Leader: Greystar - grey tom Deputy: Shadowfur - black she-cat Medicine cat: Bramblefang - tabby tom Apprentice, Bluefeather Warriors: Grassfur - brown tom Foxheart - ginger she-cat. Apprentice, Sedgepaw Gingerfrost - dark ginger tabby she-cat Badgerfur - grey tortoiseshell tom Blackfur - black tom. Apprentice, Thistlepaw Swallowsong - grey she-cat Apprentices: Bluefeather - blueish grey she-cat Sedgepaw - tabby tom Thistlepaw - white she-cat Tribe of Rushing Water Healer: Teller of Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) - young grey tom with amber eyes. Cave Guards: Crow that Sits on Rock (Crow) - black tom. Pool of Water in Cave (Pool) - fluffy golden tabby she-cat Wind that Ruffles pelt (Wind) - tabby she-cat Prey Hunters: Bird that Flies at Dawn (Bird) - pale grey she-cat Rock in Shape of Tree (Rock) - dark grey sturdy tom. Leaf that Blows in Wind (Leaf) - tortoiseshell she-cat. Sparrow that Sings at Dusk (Sparrow) - light brown tabby she-cat. Chapter 1 "Why are you looking for us?" Asked the large cream she-cat. "Where are you from?" asked the large grey tom. "Well, we are from SkyClan," Robinsong responded. "SkyClan? I've never heard of such nonsense!" the large grey tom snorted. "Tales for kits!" "Well, it is the lost clan, the one that was driven out long ago," Robinsong responded. "Come on, Graystar. You realize that she maybe telling the truth," the white she-cat said. Turning to Robinsong, she asked "Where are you from?" "We are downriver of a destroy forest," Robinosng answered. "Anyway, I see that Lightfoot is representing ShadowClan. Where is Stonestar tonight?" asked the white she-cat. "By the way, I'm Whitestar, ThunderClan's leader." "It's not Lightfoot. It is Light''star''," answered the pale cream she-cat. "What happened to Stonestar?" asked Whitestar, a shallow sadness in her eyes, Robinsong could see. "He was murdered," answered Lightstar, not looking at Whitestar's eyes. "So leadership must run in the family," purred Whitestar. "Congratulations!" "What do you mean by that? You mean that Heartstar was my mother?" Lightstar asked, looking very confused. Whitestar shook her head and did not respond. Robinsong knew it as soon as she heard it. Whitestar is hiding something... she thought. Lightstar stilled looked confused but not for long. "May I speak first?" she asked. The other leaders nodded. "Prey is running well. We are mourning the death of our leader, Stonestar," Lighstar said. "The other Clans won't," muttered Graystar. Robinsong looked around, looking to see proof of that. Sure enough, no cat was looking sad....Was that trimuph she saw in their eyes? "I'll go next," said Whitestar, standing up on the branch and taking a step forward. "Very well, but I'd like to next," said the dark grey she-cat, who hadn't spoken before. "Okay, Miststar," Whitestar said. Raising her voice, she announced, "Prey is running well in ThunderClan. An apprentice, Dapplepaw, has earned her warrior name, Dapplefern." "Dapplefern! Dapplefern!" called all the Clans. Miststar took a step forward. "All is well in RiverClan. We have two new warriors, Snowfall and Thunderstorm." Robinsong expected cheers, but instead yowls of protest came from the cats below. "How could you take in those two rogues?" called a grey tom. "Why?" asked a blueish grey she-cat. "Quiet! Let Miststar speak!" yowled Whitestar. "They are two strong, healthy cats. Are you telling me to reject them because of their birth? They are amazing swimmers and fishers," Miststar replied. Robinsong saw all the RiverClan cats nod. She also saw Miststar eyeing one of her warriors, a big white tom, who blinked friendliness back at her. Do they like each other? wondered Robinsong. Greystar said, "Okay, my turn. WindClan is now well-rid of those rogues that RiverClan mousebrainedly took in. Nothing to report." "This gathering is over!" turning to Robinsong she added, "What is your name?" "I'm Robinsong, this is Sunspots, this is Olivepaw and this is Featherpaw," Robinsong said, flicking her tail at each of the cats. "You may come with us. My great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather was born outside the Clan. His name was Firestar, and he excepted anybody into the Clan. It's obvious that you have clan names, so I'll let you stay in ThunderClan for as long as you like," Whitestar offered. "Thank you. We shall accept," to the rest she called, "We are staying with ThunderClan tonight! Hurry up!" Chapter 2 "Robinsong, what are you in SkyClan? A warrior, deputy or medicine cat?" asked Whitestar. "I was a medicine cat apprentice," responded Robinsong. "Well, you could probably help out our medicine cat until you leave," offered Whitestar. "If I am welcome," mumered Robinsong. "Cocoafoot is in the den. Perhaps you could ask if you could help her," Whitestar suggested. "Okay, I will," Robinsong promised, getting up. "Hello?" Robinsong called into the medicine den. "Do you need something?" came a reply. A long-furred white she-cat came in. Robinsong noticed the long brown flecks in her pelt, and her brown paws. "I'll introduce myself, since I didn't get a chance to last night," said Robinsong. "I'm Robinsong, medicine cat apprentice of SkyClan. I won't be staying permanently, but while I was here, Whitestar suggested I make use of myself in the medicine den." "Ah, yes, Whitestar. You see, I already have an apprentice, Nightpaw. But I suppose you could help," said the she-cat. She thought for a moment, then added, "I'm Cocoafoot, the medicine cat." "I do not mean to sound rude, but I've never heard of 'Cocoa'," Robinsong said, feeling a bit shameful, then relaxed as she saw the expression on Cocoafoot's face. "No, no. It's fine. I was born as a kittypet, with Fuzz - now Greystar - and was named after a drink our Twolegs mixed," Cocoafoot said. "We didn't like how our Twolegs were neglecting us, so we ran away - to the Clans. We first ran into WindClan. They made us run a race, to decide on which one to choose. They needed more warriors. So we ran, and my brother easily overtook me. He was always the faster one of us - he fit in immediately to WindClan. They said I should go to ThunderClan. They were right - I fit in here more than I ever would've in WindClan. We still see each other at gatherings. You know he's the same age as me, don't you? He just became leader at a very young age." Robinsong was in shock. "Why did you tell me all this?" "Because you are clearly the type who would learn a secret and keep it," Cocoafoot said. "Really? How can you tell?" Robinsong asked. Cocoafoot shook her head. "I don't know..." she said. "Well, I won't tell anybody, no matter what." "Thank you." "Anyway, do you need any herbs?" "Yes. Catmint and Tansy. I'm assuming you know what that looks like, since you have your full name." "Okay. I will go fetch some. What is the best place for them to grow?" "I'll send Nightpaw with you." Cocoafoot turned to a place under the ferns. "Nightpaw!" The black she-cat streched. "Yes?" "I want you to show Robinsong where the best places are for tansy and catmint." "Okay," said Nightpaw, then flicked her tail at Robinsong, signaling her to follow. Chapter 3 "This is the best place for catmint." Robinsong scented the air. They were standing by an ancient Twoleg Nest. Catmint was everywhere. The Twoleg Nest groaned behind them. "I'm worried about that thing," Robinsong said, flicking her tail at the Nest. "I am too. We should move all the catmint," Nightpaw agreed. "Okay." Robinsong thought it was a bit extreme, but the catmint patch was small. After picking a few stems to bring back to camp, Robinsong and Nightpaw started digging up the plants. The had just moved a few when another groan came from the Twoleg Nest. Nightpaw's eyes darkened. "We better start moving them." "Yes, I agree." After moving a few, Robinsong saw Whitestar. Another groan escaped the Twoleg Nest, and it started to fall. ---- "Whitestar!" Yowled Robinsong. She thought she saw Whitestar in the exact same spot as the Twoleg Nest once was. "She's trapped!" Nightpaw sprinted over as fast as she could. "We aren't going to be fast enough." "Yes, we will!" Robinsong leaped into the rubble and started digging. It wasn't going very fast, considering that there are only 2 cats digging. Suddenly, more rubble seemed to be cleared. Robinsong looked up. Big mistake, a piece of rubble hit her in the eye. "Well?" a large cream she-cat snapped. "Lightstar?" asked Robinsong. "What are you doing here?" "Nevermind. I heard yowling, and somebody needed help." Robinsong accepted that explaination. Robinsong's eye was beginning to swell, but she continued digging. "I found her!" Chapter 4 "Lightstar....you found me..." Robinsong saw Lightstar approach Whitestar. "Whitestar? Are you okay?" "Now that I'm about to join StarClan, yes." "Orangetail is going to lead?" "No. He wanted to become an elder. He said his eyesight was failing." "Then who shall?" "Silverdawn." "Wise choice." Whietstar took a deep breath. "Are there any cats around?" "No, they all split up, but Robinsong is here, too." "She may stay. I have an announcement." Robinsong and Lightstar stared at her. "Lightstar is mine....and S-Stonepelt's....kit." She shuddered and then still. Lightstar blushed. "I'm....half-clan?" Robinsong nodded. "Did you know that?" "No, not at all. I was - or thought - I was born to Cloudfur. My so-call littermate was Cindertail." Robinsong's eyes grew wide. "Anyway, we should take the body back to camp." Lightstar bent down to pick up the body, then stretched up again. "If I catch you saying anything to other cat, you're crowfood." Lightstar then picked up Whitestar's body. Robinsong picked up the other side and padded back to camp. Chapter 5 "What's going on?" Orangetail was waiting for them at camp; they'd taken longer than usual herb-gathering trip. Cocoafoot padded out and gasped "Whitestar!" The entire Clan was staring at them. Lightstar dipped her head. Nightpaw looked horrified. Dapplefern covered her eyes. Nightpaw stepped forward. "I'll explain, if that is okay with you." Robinsong dipped her head. Nightpaw nodded. "Robinsong and I were out herb gathering near the old abandoned Twoleg Nest, when it started groaning. We decided to start move plants to safety, so that is what we did. After a while, when we moved most of the plants, it was groaning louder than ever. Whitestar's patrol showed up, but she didn't notice the Twoleg Nest falling and began to run toward us." She choked back tears and nodded at Robinsong. Robinsong took a deep breath. "The Twoleg Nest collapsed, with Whitestar underneath. We started digging and couldn't find her body. Then a ShadowClan patrol showed up and helped us find her body." The Clan gave quiet murmers of grief to their dead leader, and silently lined up to share tongues. Orangetail approached Robinsong, then asked "Am I leader now? I don't think I can, because my eyesight is failing. Did she appoint another one?" Robinsong flicked her tail towards Silverdawn. "Yes. She did." Silverdawn padded up. "She appointed Silverdawn as deputy." "Me?" Silverdawn shuddered. "But....I can't." "Why not?" "Because I can't." "Every new leader says that because the clan falls apart at an old leader's death." Silverdawn thought it over, then nodded. "That makes sense." Cocoafoot padded up and dipped her head to Silverdawn. "I heard. Congratulations!" Silverdawn took a deep breath in, then nodded. "I accept." Chapter 6 Robinsong followed Cocoafoot to the Moonpool. It was a pretty place, not much like Skyrock. Category:Return of SkyClan Series Category:Maplefern's Fanfictions